


Standed Still For moves On

by NormalWordsForGames



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Boyfriends, Eventual Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke-centric, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist-centric, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Moving On, New Starts, Sad times, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sunsets, im sorry, old times ramembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormalWordsForGames/pseuds/NormalWordsForGames
Summary: this story is yosuke and yu is in love but is any one likes them any more?
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist
Kudos: 1





	Standed Still For moves On

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry

Yu lookted in to, the fire place he is sad it is burning for that. but some one in the room is hoter then the fire in the fire place for that is- yosuke! Yosuke is hoter then fire he keeped yu warm; cuz that he is so hot. but for today yu is sad! yosuke huged yu. “why your sad dude?’ seid yosuke   
“cuz im lonly in cold nihgts lol xd seid yu. “i dont know dude for i feel lonly”   
“lol you dont need for be lonly yu cuz you have me and my love lol” seid yosuke   
“but it is like no one likes me any more and all my friends is away or for all most away!” seid yu.   
“dude im not away im always loves you!” seid yosuke he jumps up and down  
“but for im sad no one is likes US any more yosuke!” seid yu. “i means no one wants are ralasinship any more evryones just moves on and were just standing still!” seid yu sadly he covried in the blankits   
“dont break up with me yu were happy please seid yosuke.   
“i dont want to break up lol xd cuz your my friend and for now were boy friends!” seid yu.   
“i love you to;yu!” seid yosuke. “but your saying we is needs for change now lol?”   
“yeah” seid yu. “cuz no ones wants persona times now its now a misted opratunidy that days is over lol xd” seid yu   
“so what can we is do now yu?” seid yosuke “we needs a new one but for that is bad   
“i dont know yosuke” seid yu. “ooh we can play a dress up game lol xd!”   
So yosuye and yu dressed up and for there so pretty and for so hot then they dance in the liveing room and for it is new times happy times but it is sad for yosuke and yu there allone but there in love   
“we can dress up and run away to the grass yu” seid yosuke. “start a new times yu   
“lol okay “ !seid yu. “but we can ramember the old times to my dude and we is there is not ever to late to try!”   
“im trying!” seid yosuke. “but what ever I do it is like I messed up now i did mess up a lot it is realy bad and is secret   
“yosueke I love you im sorry!” seid yu. “im sorry for i did that times to”   
“its okay were is new start and can try” seid yosuke! “well’ try are best for that lol xd!”   
“thank you for being my boy friend yu!” seid yosuke. “your the best partner for ever times i love you and, for miss you, i hopes some day is can fun times!”   
“it allredy is lol!” seid yu. “I love you to yosuke- my boy!”   
Then they kisted! “it is hot in the sun set !“ seid yu “not so hot as are love”! seid yosuke. Then they runed out side in the snow there is a big sun to. 

Yosuke and yu; standed still and they lookted ,at the sun set then they holded hands then one by one ;they runed in to the sun set, togethir; to a new house, and they moves on! the end!

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry for this


End file.
